Joey and Lauren - Moving On
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on a theory I read on Facebook. Fingers crossed it happens. Anyway, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the only thing I'm writing tonight, and there'll be another part tomorrow. I haven't been very well this afternoon but I saw a theory on how Joey and Lauren are going to reunite on Facebook and knew I had to write it. Here goes…**

LAUREN'S POV:

The drinking had finally done it. Finally landed me in hospital. Having my stomach pumped was one of the worst experiences of my life. The doctor had been in to see me earlier on and had told me I'd have to get my drinking under control if I didn't want to cause any serious damage to my body. I didn't know what to do…

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you want?" Abi asked as I made my way up the steps to number 5 as she opened the door

"I heard about Lauren. Is it true? She's in hospital?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Like you care, but yeah she is. All thanks to you and her" she scoffed, motioning to Lucy who stood at the bottom of the steps

"Would she mind if I went to see her?" I questioned

"I don't know, Joey. I really don't" she admitted, sighing heavily "you broke her heart. She was telling the truth about her. I know when my sister's lying and she's not this time"

"You mean?" I asked

"Yeah, her down there spiked her drink" she proclaimed

Turning to face Lucy her face turned to one of guilt and I sighed, feeling stupid for believing her…

"I'm gonna go and see her" I informed Abi, making my way down the steps, pushing past Lucy as I headed to the tube

LAUREN'S POV:

"Max, Tanya" I heard Joey's voice proclaim as I laid in the hospital bed

"What the hell are you doing here? You're the one who put here" I heard Dad shout

"I just wanna know, see she's okay. Please. Please, Tanya" he begged

"Max, let him" Tanya stated, and then Joey entered the room

"Lauren" he sighed, leaning against the door as he took in my appearance

"Thought you'd be the last person I'd see here" I admitted "what do you want, Joey? Like Dad said, you were the one who put me here"

"I know the truth" he informed me "I'm sorry, Lauren. I'm really, really sorry"

"And you think sorry is all it'll take?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "you broke my heart, Joey"

"And you think you going back on your promise didn't break mine?" he asked

"I didn't, Joey" I sighed "it was Lucy. You know that"

"I do. I just wanna make it up to you, Lauren" he admitted "tell me how I can and I will"

"I don't think you can, Joey. I want you to be able to but I need to move on with my life. I need to get things back on track" I replied

"Then let me help you" he begged, squeezing my hand

"I can't, Joey" I sighed, pulling my hand away from his "you need to go. We both need to move on"


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

As soon as Joey had gone I missed him. I could still feel his hand in mine, and I missed that too…

"Mum?" I questioned from the bed, hoping she'd hear me

"What's up, darling? You're supposed to be sleeping" she informed me

"Can I borrow your phone please? I have to text Joey" I admitted

"Lauren, no" she sighed

"Mum, please" I begged "I love him. I really, really love him"

"You've just sent him away, darling" she stated "you need to move on with your life"

"I can't, not without him. Please, Mum" I replied "please"

After a bit more persuading she gave in, handing me her phone before leaving the room. Smiling at her thankfully I opened up a blank message…

"Joey, it's Lauren. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you came to see me. I was angry, I still am. Come back to the hospital please. I love you x"

JOEY'S POV:

I'd just arrived back in the Square when my phone vibrated, signalling I had a message. Pulling it from my pocket I saw Tanya's number, quickly opening it I read it…

"Joey, it's Lauren. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you came to see me. I was angry, I still am. Come back to the hospital please. I love you x"

Locking my keypad again I headed back to the tube station, climbing on the first available tube that would get me to the hospital…

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum re-entered the room half an hour later, smiling at me…

"Don't say anything" I sighed, handing her the phone

"I wasn't going to. Darling, are you sure this is what you want?" she questioned

"I need him, Mum" I admitted "I love him so much. And he can help me. I know he can"

She nodded in understanding, both of us turning to the door as it opened…

"Did you mean what you said?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he stood in the doorway

"Mum, can you give us a few minutes please?" I questioned

She nodded, smiling at Joey who smiled back as she disappeared from the room…

"So, did you mean it?" he inquired, walking over to my bed

I nodded… "I do. Joey, I love you. And I can't do this without you"

"You don't have to" he assured me, entwining my hand with his

"Don't make me regret this" I begged, my eyes meeting his "please"

"I won't, I promise" he replied "can I kiss you?"

I nodded and smiled, the smile on my face growing even wider as he moved towards me and finally, after what felt like hours, let his lips capture mine…

**Sorry if this isn't very good but I'm still not feeling 100%. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless though!**


End file.
